Swap
by crazychick14
Summary: A witch casts a spell on our favorite heroes and they have to figure out how to reverse it before it's too late. Will they do it? Or will they stay like this forever? SoulxMaka, KidxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I couldn't take it. This story has been annoying me to begin writing it since I stopped writing A New Enemy. Seriously, it's so bad that I can't even focus enough to finish and update _one_ chapter of another story. So, here's the first chapter of _Swap_, from the busiest, most procrastinative (not sure that's a word) author on Fanfiction these days. Please note: Lexi is in this, as Kid's girlfriend. And _possibly_ as the Soul Master, I haven't quite decided yet. If you'd like her background go read my story The Soul Master. Then read A New Enemy. Also note: I discussed this idea with my good friend Confetti108 and she liked it, so I'm hoping you will too. Oh, one more thing: Maka and Soul are dating.**

* * *

_Purple smoke filled the air on the bridge. As Maka looked around, she realized she was no longer holding a scythe in her hands. She squinted through the thick purple haze. She could hear coughing all around her that sounded quite a bit like her friends._

_"Soul!" She yelled, with a small choke on the encroaching purple gas. "Are you okay? Where are you?"_

_"I'm here, Maka," his voice reached her ears, along with a welcome flood of relief. "Follow the sound of my voice, I can't see you." Maka began blindly walking in the thick purple fog, coughing every so often when some got caught in her throat. She could hear her friends coughing around her as well- as she listened for Soul, she could pick out Kid's coughing, as well as Liz and Patty's. Black Star's and Tsubaki's were over to her left. After a few more minutes of blind stumbling, she finally felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and relaxed when she realized it was him. She turned to him and hugged him, pressing her face into his jacket to keep from breathing in more smoke. She loved the way his jacket smelled._

_Finally, the smoke began to clear. As she squinted through the light haze that was left on the bridge, she saw that Kid had successfully found Liz and Patty, and Black Star was back with Tsubaki. There was a cackling from up above them, and Maka scowled when she saw the witch._

_"Soul," she muttered, and he immediately nodded in understanding. But he didn't change back into a scythe, and she turned to him, confused._

_"Come on, Soul," she said urgently. "We don't have all day."_

_"I'm trying," he growled. "It's not working! Why can't I transform?"_

_"Uh, having the same problem over here!" Liz called to them. Kid was getting angry with them. "Just change already so we can get home!" But suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Kid wasn't there. In his place, lying on the ground, was a pistol, that looked exactly like Liz and Patty did when they were in weapon form. "Huh?" Patty picked him up. "Kid, you didn't tell us you were a weapon!" "I'M NOT!" He yelled back. "What is going on? Why is it so dark in here? What..." His rambling continued as the truth hit Maka like a ton of bricks._

_"The smoke," she whispered as the witch cackled. "Have fun!" The witch called, and disappeared into thin air. Soul turned to her._

_"What about the smoke?" He asked. Black Star was firing Kid in weapon form while Kid was yelling at him. She groaned._

_"It changed our souls," she said, leaning against a suspension pole. "You're not a weapon anymore, and... I'm not a meister. Same with Liz, Patty and Kid..." She looked up at him. "It's a swap."_

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER, NINE AND A HALF TO BE EXACT...**

Lexi was sitting in the infirmary with an ice pack on her head and a thermometer sticking out of her mouth. The school nurse was bustling around the room, preoccupied with other things. After a few minutes, she took the thermometer out of Lexi's mouth and read it.

"You've got a fever of 102.3°," she concluded. "No way you're staying in school. Is there someone who can walk you home?"

"I can get there myself," she said, then coughed. The nurse rolled her eyes. "Lexi, for every time you've come in here with some injury that nearly killed you, you've said you'd be fine to walk around on your own and you weren't. Take someone with you." She sighed.

"Kid should be down here in about ten minutes," she said. "Whenever I'm not in class he panics and starts looking for me. He checks here first." The nurse nodded and pushed her back onto the bed. "Get some rest until he gets here," she ordered. "Then he'll take you home." She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes and drifting off.

Ten minutes later, Kid came into the infirmary and sighed when he saw her sleeping there. "Did she take it too far in training again?" He asked, like this was a pretty normal thing.

"No," the nurse said. "She's come down with something, I'm sending her home. I wanted her to walk with someone and she said you'd be by looking for her." He blushed a bit. Lexi knew him so well... He went over to her and shook her gently. "Wake up, Lexi..." He frowned and straightened her necklace- the one he had given to her- as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hey," she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "How's your day going?"

"Better, now that I know you're safe," he said. "Come on, up. We're going home." She nodded and stood, and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the hospital.

He opened the door to Gallows Manor when they got there and led her to the couch. "You're to stay and rest," he said. "Is there anything you'd like? Food, water?" She shook her head, and he led her upstairs and laid her down in her bed.

"I'm going back to class, unless you'd like me to stay," he said, brushing her hair back from her face. She shook her head. "No, go back," she said. "I'll be okay. Promise." He nodded and kissed her forehead, then left, shutting her door, and headed back to the school.

* * *

"Stein," Lord Death said. "There's a bit of a problem here."

"There is, sir?" Stein said, from right next to him in front of the mirror. Death nodded and pulled up a scene from a few days ago on his mirror. Black Star and Tsubaki were fighting about who does more work in their team. Black Star argued that since the meister has to fight, he had it worse than her. She argued the exact opposite- the toll taken on her body when she was used as his weapon made _her_ bear more of a load than him. He switched to a similar, but less headed, discussion between Kid and Liz. "They don't understand how important their partners are to the success of the team," Lord Death concluded. "I want you to come up with a way to show them how equally important they are to the team."

Stein nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll have the plans to you by tonight."

* * *

**The first chapter! I hope you guys like it. If you do, leave me a review. If not, leave me a review. If this chapter could use improvement, leave me a review. Because I wrote it at 1:30 in the morning, and I'm a bit delirious this early. Now you know why the story's called Swap. I hope you like it! Tell me if you want me to continue or not!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	2. Chapter 2

"The plan is in place," Stein said to Lord Death as they stood together in the Death Room. The mirror was on an image of Soul and Maka, sitting together on the edge of the fountain in the middle of town, sharing some food. They looked relatively happy together.

"Good," Lord Death said. "I'll allow you to tell them about the mission. Make sure you _convince_ him he'll need the backup, or he won't listen. Kid will want to stay home, but he can't. Not if this is going to go as planned." Stein nodded and walked out of the Death Room.

XxXx

Later that evening, Kid was walking home from school with Liz and Patty when they saw Stein running down the street toward them. He stopped. "Professor?" he called to him, a worried look crossing his face. The three of them watched Stein run up to them and stop.

"There's a witch!" He said, panting to catch his breath. "In San Francisco. She's endangering people, trying to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge."

The look on Kid's face went from concerned to serious in a heartbeat. "Liz, Patty. Let's go." He pulled out his skateboard but was stopped by Stein's hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned to face his professor.

"Don't go by yourself," Stein warned. "This one is too powerful for just one meister, take backup. Black Star and Maka."

"I can do this by myself-"

"No, you can't. You need the backup." Kid sighed and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Fine. I'll go in a bit, let me go home first." Stein nodded, and Kid brushed past him, walking back down the street toward Gallows Manor. Liz and Patty followed him, Patty chattering about candy and giraffes the whole way back.

* * *

Black Star picked up his cell phone as a text made it vibrate on the kitchen table. He unlocked the device and read the message, then stood.

"YES!" He shouted, fist pumping the air. "Finally, some action! Tsubaki, come on!" She ran out of her room. "Black Star, why are you shouting? What's going on?"

"Kid needs our help to defeat a witch!" He told her, pulling on his shoes. "He wants us to meet him by the fountain in the middle of the city in ten minutes." Tsubaki smiled widely and put on her own shoes as well. In the past few weeks, there had been nothing. No witches, no Kishins in the city. The students at the DWMA- and most of the teachers- were getting bored with no souls to collect. Most students ended up fighting with each other just to get some practice in. With both of them ready to go, they headed out the door, Black Star forgetting to close it in his excitement.

* * *

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked as she stepped into his room. "Kid texted me. He says there's a witch in San Francisco and he needs our help to fight her." Soul groaned lazily. "Come _on_, Maka, he's a Reaper. He can take a witch by himself, can't we stay here and watch movies? I can make pop- WHOA!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. Maka had pulled him off of the couch and onto the floor. "Get off your lazy butt, our friend needs our help."

He groaned and got up. "You're pushy today, Maka." She smirked at him as she put on her long black jacket. "Literally." He put on his shoes and jacket as Maka pulled on her signature white gloves.

"Come on," she laughed as she pulled him out of the door. They headed to the center of town.

* * *

"Lexi?" Kid knocked softly on her bedroom door, and then pushed it open. He smiled as he saw her asleep in her bed, and went to her desk. He picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her a note, then left it on the bed next to her. He pulled her blankets up around her and bent down, laying a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well…" He stood back up and left her room, turning off her light and closing the door behind him.

Downstairs, Liz and Patty were waiting for him. They looked up as they heard him coming down the stairs. "What did she say?" Liz asked. "Did she try to stop you?"

"She was asleep," he said. "Besides, she'll be okay with us going. She knows she can't fight the way she is… or at least, I hope she does. I wrote a note." He shrugged, as if that made the final point. They all headed out the front door and met up with Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki at the fountain in the center of the city.

"Let's go, then," Black Star said as he jumped up, excited for some fighting. Tsubaki giggled a bit and stood as well, and they all left for San Francisco.

* * *

"It went perfectly, Lord Death," Stein reported to Lord Death. "He got them all to go. Lexi's at home sick, though." Death shrugged.

"Lexi's not important to this," he said. "She understands what it's like to be both a meister and a weapon. It's the others I'm concerned about. To be a functional team, they must understand each other- but more than that, they have to _respect_ what their partners do. How all of them are important." He smiled a bit underneath the mask, but Stein couldn't see it. "I trust you instructed Ariana?"

"Yes, sir," Stein smirked. "Our 'witch' is ready." Death nodded and his mirror turned on.

"Would you like some popcorn?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I've gotten caught up in other stuff lately. I'll try to update sooner, though. Tell me what you thought! Recap: I don't own Soul Eater. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it's the end of the school year, and I'm stressed to the point of wanting to pull my hair out, but I'm trying to relax and write this weekend. And I also took my ACT's this morning, so I'm especially panicky today. That happens when I take big tests.**

**So here's the third chapter of Swap. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

When the gang got to the Golden Gate Bridge, they found that Stein hadn't been lying- a witch was hovering above one of the towers, feet dangling just above a suspension line. Purple blasts slammed into the bridge all around them, and when one came close, they had to scatter to avoid being blown to pieces. Instantly, Soul transformed into a scythe and flew into Maka's hands. She closed her fists around the handle of the weapon as she glared at the witch, who was now cackling madly, throwing bolts of purple energy around. Liz and Patty quickly changed and landed in Kid's hands. He spun the twin pistols around before holding them out, upside-down as he usually did, pinkie fingers on the triggers and barrels trained on the witch. Tsubaki changed into chain scythe form and appeared in Black Stars hands as he clenched his weapon.

They all attacked at once.

Maka ran at full speed, jumping into the air once she had gained enough momentum to do so, and swung the scythe down at the witch's head. But she didn't get that far as a purple blast of light hit her in the stomach, sending her flying back and slamming into the road. The cars had abandoned the bridge long ago, and Maka was surprised police hadn't shown up yet. As her feet made contact with the pavement, she let out a cry of pain- before she realized it didn't hurt.

_It didn't hurt._

She opened her eyes, which had been clenched shut in anticipation, as she realized the blast hadn't hurt her at all. The contact with the pavement had sent a shock through her legs, but that was the worst damage she had taken. She shook her head and went back in for another attack, before the same thing happened again. And again, and _again_, until she was beyond frustrated. She landed once again, the now-familiar shock shooting up her legs, beside Kid and Black Star, who were just as worn out and frustrated as she was. The witch cackled and raised a hand out over them and snapped her fingers.

Purple smoke filled the air on the bridge. As Maka looked around, she realized she was no longer holding a scythe in her hands. She squinted through the thick purple haze. She could hear coughing all around her that sounded quite a bit like her friends.

"Soul!" She yelled, with a small choke on the encroaching purple gas. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Maka," his voice reached her ears, along with a welcome flood of relief. "Follow the sound of my voice, I can't see you." Maka began blindly walking in the thick purple fog, coughing every so often when some got caught in her throat. She could hear her friends coughing around her as well- as she listened for Soul, she could pick out Kid's coughing, as well as Liz and Patty's. Black Star's and Tsubaki's were over to her left. After a few more minutes of blind stumbling, she finally felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and relaxed when she realized it was him. She turned to him and hugged him, pressing her face into his jacket to keep from breathing in more smoke. She loved the way his jacket smelled.

Finally, the smoke began to clear. As she squinted through the light haze that was left on the bridge, she saw that Kid had successfully found Liz and Patty, and Black Star was back with Tsubaki. There was a cackling from up above them, and Maka scowled when she saw the witch.

"Soul," she muttered, and he immediately nodded in understanding. But he didn't change back into a scythe, and she turned to him, confused.

"Come on, Soul," she said urgently. "We don't have all day."

"I'm trying," he growled. "It's not working! Why can't I transform?"

"Uh, having the same problem over here!" Liz called to them. Kid was getting angry with them. "Just change already so we can get home!" But suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Kid wasn't there. In his place, lying on the ground was a pistol, that looked exactly like Liz and Patty did when they were in weapon form. "Huh?" Patty picked him up. "Kid, you didn't tell us you were a weapon!" "I'M NOT!" He yelled back. "What is going on? Why is it so dark in here? What..." His rambling continued as the truth hit Maka like a ton of bricks.

"The smoke," she whispered as the witch cackled. "Have fun!" The witch called, and disappeared into thin air. Soul turned to her.

"What about the smoke?" He asked. Black Star was firing Kid in weapon form while Kid was yelling at him. She groaned.

"It changed our soul wavelengths," she said, leaning against a suspension pole. "You're not a weapon anymore, Soul, and... I'm not a meister. Same with Liz, Patty and Kid..." She looked up at him. "It's a swap."

They fell into stunned silence.

* * *

Kid, Liz, and Patty trudged into Death Manor, tired and angry. It had been a process getting back home, with Liz and Patty unable to change into guns so Kid could just carry them on his skateboard, so Liz had to hold Patty around the waist as Patty held Kid in gun form. He forced them to fly close to the ground just in case the girls lost their balance and fell. Thank goodness that only happened four times. Kid walked upstairs and, instead of turning into his own room, he saw Lexi's bedroom light on and knocked on her door lightly.

"Lexi?" He called softly. "Are you awake?"

A moment later, her door opened, and his heart melted the moment he saw her standing there, the same way it always did. He relaxed as she flung her arms around him in a tight hug and held her waist, glad to be back with her.

"Fighting a _witch_?" She asked, pulling back to look him in the eye, holding him by his shoulders. Her own eyes were a light red and a bit puffy from sleep, but he didn't care. "Are you okay?" He nodded and hugged her again.

"I'm not dead, if that's what you mean by _okay_," he mumbled into her hair. He desperately didn't want to let go of her but knew she would get confused and pull back. And that's exactly what she did.

"Explain." She looked him dead in the eye as she led him into her room and sat next to him on the bed. He sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"The witch spread some kind of… purple _smoke_. According to Maka, when we breathed it in… it changed our soul wavelengths, altered them so much that I'm not a meister anymore… I'm a weapon." He sighed deeply. "And Liz and Patty can't turn into guns anymore. I turn into a _pistol_, Lexi. Just one. That's completely asymmetrical and I'm not okay with it!" He sighed. She watched him for a moment, studying his face, before falling back onto the bed and lying next to him, looking up at the ceiling as well.

"That's not so bad," she said, trying to comfort him. "Being a weapon is cool. And, hey, at least you know what it's like to be both." She turned on her side to face him and touched his cheek gently. "Now you know how I feel."

He had to smile. She always knew how to make him feel better. He turned on his side and faced her and touched her face, his thumb running idly over her cheekbone. He looked into her hazel eyes, the ones he knew so well, because he could never stop himself from staring into them. He leaned into her and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips still touching her forehead. She sighed in content and wrapped her arms around his waist, suddenly dragging him up onto her bed completely and laying down next to him, so their heads rested on the pillows.

"And I love you," she whispered back, and kissed him gently. "We'll figure out a way to turn you back, I promise. But no matter what, I will love you. Always." She reached up to the lamp that resided on the table next to her bed and turned it off. Kid wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head as he let his eyes slip closed.

"Always…" he whispered, before drifting into oblivion.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, I think it had quite a bit of plot. Anyways, I have a pet crab here that a reviewer on another story gave me. His name is Mr. Snappers and I love him- except when he pinches my nose. Then he gets the time-out corner. As always, please review! I don't own anything except my characters. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of ****_Swap_****! School's over, summer's here, and even though I'm working a hectic schedule with family vacation and work and such, I'm ****_definitely_**** going to try to be better at updating. Also, Mr. Snappers should keep me on track. Note: I don't own anything I didn't come up with in my own crazed, over-stressed mind.**

* * *

"And that's what happened, Professor," Maka finished after explaining the situation to Stein. The silver-haired teacher spun the screw that went straight through the side of his head three times, and then turned to the group of students. Black Star was rubbing the back of his head, and Tsubaki stood with her hands clasped behind her back as she often did. Maka was holding Soul's hand. Patty was examining the stitches on the wall in his office, while Liz looked at him dead-on. Kid was staring at him, holding the same gaze as Liz, but was somewhat comforted by Lexi holding his hand.

Stein nodded slowly. "I can't reverse it."

"_WHAT_?" they all shouted at the same time. Stein shrugged his shoulders and got up, pacing the room and spinning a small scalpel in his fingers absentmindedly. "I can't help you. I don't have the capabilities to reverse a spell this powerful. You'll just have to stay like this until someone can figure out how to reverse the spell. I'll ask Lord Death about it. Now get to class, all of you."

They filed out the door in a line, no one speaking. Everyone except Lexi, who told Kid to go on without her, and closed the door to Stein's office.

"You're a liar." She faced Stein, who raised a silvery eyebrow.

"I am?" he asked, pretending to be puzzled.

"Yes, you are. You know exactly what's going on, you know exactly how to reverse it, but you're not telling us. Why?" She stood with her hands on her hips, hazel eyes piercing his eyes through his glass, penetrating the smoke floating up from his cigarette. He sighed.

"Swear not to tell them."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Swear, Lexi!" He slammed his hand down on his desk. She didn't even flinch- not much scared her anymore. But she sighed.

"Fine, I swear." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking back at him. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

He sighed. "Yes, a witch did this, but she wasn't a bad witch. She's one of the few witches who don't fight against the DWMA. Lord Death and I asked her to cast a spell that would switch weapons to meisters and meisters to weapons. See, Black Star and Tsubaki simply don't comprehend what it's like to be the other party. The same goes for Kid, Liz, and Patty. As in sync as those three are, they have no _respect_ for how important the other is for the partnership. So we did a little temporary switch to show them what it was like to be a meister, or to be a weapon."

"So why did you drag Maka and Soul into this?" The plan made sense, but she didn't like it. It was wrong.

"It was the easiest way to get them all into one place so the plan would work," he explained. "Maka and Soul have a pretty meister to weapon relationship as it is. They understand how difficult the other role is and respect that. This is going to teach all of them how to work together more."

Lexi nodded slowly, looking away from him. "How long will the spell take to wear off?"

"No idea. That's the glitch- they could be stuck like that for hours or for weeks. It depends."

"Depends on _what_?"

"…we don't know that either."

Lexi groaned. "This is stupid. I'm going to find a way to turn them back." She opened up the door and stepped into the hall. Stein stood again.

"You swore not to tell!" he called after her, reminding her of her promise. If she told, this would all fall to hell and would be pointless.

"Yeah, yeah…" she called back, walking down the hall and pulling her backpack further up onto her shoulder.

* * *

Lexi walked to her first class of the day- late, of course. She took her usual seat next to Kid and immediately took his hand under the desk. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What did you talk to Professor Stein about?" He asked softly. She shrugged.

"Just a test grade. He marked a few questions wrong that I got right, and I thought I deserved a higher score," she easily lied, though she immediately felt bad about telling her boyfriend a lie. But he believed her and nodded, giving her cheek a quick kiss before turning back to the lesson. She sighed internally.

If this was going to help Kid… she might as well play along.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
